superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Do the Right Thing (1989 film) Credits
Original Opening Logos 5D58F1F7-E379-4147-9C67-9AE515326846.png * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures presents * Billy Whitaker as Pepino the Boy, Holly Berger as Pepina the Girl and Jeff Bergman as Ed the Cat in * "Do the Right Thing" * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners IV * Songs by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken * Original Score by: Alan Menken * Executive Producers: Steven Spielberg, Howard Ashman, Phil Roman, Lee Mendelson, Howie Mandel, Vanessa Coffey, Jim Ballantine, Stephen Hillenburg, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Andy Heyward, Jean Chalopin, Sean Cooper, Pancho Kohner, Michael Maliani, Willard Carroll, Peter Locke, Donald Kushner, Thomas L. Wilhite, W.H. Stevens Jr., David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng * Original Story by: Belinda Ward, Jim Ryan, Charles M. Howell, IV, Kevin Hopps, Neal Barbera, Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Brian McEntee, Mary Crawford, Gary Ferrier, Carole Bruce Mendelsohn, Franella Silver, Ken Steele, Alan Templeton, S.M. Yates, Bob Camp, Jim Gomez, William Wray, Vince Calandra, Ron Hauge, Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon, Tim Hill, Kent Osborne, Paul Tibbitt, Aaron Springer, Larry Spiegel * Produced by: Howard Ashman and John Musker * Written for the Screen and Directed by: John Musker and Ron Clements Ending Credits * Art Direction: Michael A. Peraza Jr., Donald A. Towns * Associate Producer: Maureen Donley * Supervising Editor: John Carnochan Artistic Supervisors * Story: Roger Allers * Layout: David A. Dunnet * Backgrounds: Donald A. Towns * Clean Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: Mark Dindal * Computer Graphics Imagery: Jim Hillin * Artistic Coordinator: Christopher Jenkins * Production Manager: Baker Bloodworth * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan Story Roger Allers, Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Thom Enriquez, Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Brenda Chapman, Chris Sanders, Burny Mattinson, Kevin Harkey, Brian Pimental, Bruce Woodside, Tom Ellery, Kelly Asbury, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson Character Animation * Directing Animators: Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Ruben Aquino, Andreas Deja, Matthew O'Callaghan * Animators: Michael Cedeno, Jay Jackson, Will Finn, Rick Farmiloe, Barry Temple, Doug Krohn, Shawn E. Keller, James Baxter, Leon Joosen, David Pruiksma, Kathy Zielinski, Russ Edmonds, Dan Jeup, Jorgen Klubien, David P. Stephan, Phil Young, Chris Bailey, Ellen Woodbury, Anthony DeRosa, Tony Fucile, Ron Husband, David Cutler, Chris Wahl, David A. Pacheco, Nik Ranieri, Chuck Harvey, Tony Anselmo, Dave Spafford, Tom Sito, Rob Minkoff, Don Lusk, Bob Carlson, Al Coe, Mark Kausler * Animating Assistants: Humberto DeLaFuente, Geefwee Boedoe, Carole Holliday, Arland Barron * Rough Inbetweeners: Kent Culotta, Henry Sato, Eric Walls, David Zaboski, Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski Key Layout/Workbook Larry Leker, Fred Craig, Lorenzo E. Martinez, Tom Shannon, Tanya Wilson, Thom Enriquez, Rasoul Azadani, Daniel St. Pierre, Fred Cline, Bill Perkins, James Beihold Backgrounds Jim Coleman, Lisa L. Keene, Brian Sebern, Philip Phillipson, Robert Edward Stanton, Andrew Richard Phillipson, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Doug Ball, Craig Robertson, Greg Drolette, Kathy Altieri, Tia Kratter, Dennis Durrell Effects Animators Dorse A. Lanpher, Ted C. Kierscey, Randall Fullmer, Don Paul, Mark Myer, Kelvin Yasuda, David A. Bossert, Glenn Chaika, Jeff Howard, Barry Cook, Christine Harding, Chris Jenkins, Eusebio Torres Clean-Up Animation * Character Keys: Martin Korth, Bill Berg, Vera Lanpher, Richard Hoppe, Brian Clift, June M. Fujimoto, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Lureline Weatherly, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Philo Barnhart, Tom Ferriter, Lou Dellarosa, Jesus Cortes, Stephan Zupkas, Gilda Palinginis, Gail Frank, Wesley Chun, Lori M. Noda, Dorothea Baker, Bette Isis Baker, Dori Littell Herrick, Margaret Flores Nichols * Assistants: Sue Adnopoz, Debra Armstrong, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Carl A. Bell, Christopher Chu, Kent Culotta, Margie Daniels, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Haroldo Guimarães, Ray Harris, Broose Johnson, Nancy Kniep, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, David T. Nethery, Brett Newton, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Dan Tanaka, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Jane Tucker Bonnet, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Terrey Legrady * Breakdowns: Francesca Allen, Scott Anderson, Dorris Bergstrom, Jerry Lee Brice, Sheila Brown, Lee Crowe, James A. Davis, Eileen Dunn, Tom Ellery Jr., Mark Fisher, James Fujii, Daniel A. Gracey, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Tim Ingersoll, Patrick Joens, Jason Lethcoe * Inbetweens: Teresa Martin, Tom Mazzocco, Cynthia Overman, Donald Parmele, Ginny Parmele, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Bill Recinos, Stan Somers, Bruce Strock, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Michael Swofford, Marianne Tucker, Tuck Tucker, James van der Keyl, Dave Woodman, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Susan Zytka * Color Models Supervisor: Elrene Cowan * Animation Checking Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Scene Planning Supervisor: Rick Sullivan * Ink & Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Xerographic Camera Supervisor: Bill Brazner * Xerographic Check/Inking Supervisor: Carmen Sanderson * Final Check Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran Artistic Supervisors Florida Unit * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter * Cleanup: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook * Production Manager Florida Unit: Tim O'Donnell * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Chris Buck, Kevin Lima, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Andreas Deja, Philo Barnhart * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio * Visual Development: Bruce Morris, Kelly A. Asbury, Andy Gaskill, Rowland B. Wilson, Chris Van Allsburg, A. Kendall O'Connor, Gary Eggleston, Doug Lefler, Kay Nielsen * Layout Assistants: Mark Kalesniko, Fred Craig, Marc S. Christenson, Jennifer Yuan, Mac George, Rene Garcia, Dan McHugh, Roxy Steven * Blue Sketch: Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill * Assistant Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Natalie Franscioni-Karp, Serge Michaels, William Dely, Bill Kaufmann, Kevin Turcotte * Additional Backgrounds: Carl Jones, Kelly McGraw, Leonard Robledo, Thomas Woodington * Supervising Effects Animators: David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, Mark Myer * Key Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker * Assistant Effects Animators: Dan Chaika, Mark Barrows, Allen Blyth, Margaret Craig-Chang, Mabel Gesner, Tom Hush, Craig Littell-Herrick, Mike Nguyen, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall, John Tucker * Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West Computer Animation * Supervising Animator: Michael Wahrman * Animators: Linda Bel, Gregory Griffith, James R. Tooley * Assistants: Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages, Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois * Computer Animation Software Engineers: Mary Jane Turner, Scott F. Johnston, Edward Kummer * Digital Painting: Thomas Cardone * Digital Re-Touch Painters: Christine Laubach, Nancy Olivet Ramirez * Sr. Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * Pre-Production Manager: Ron Rocha * Production Administrator: Jim Ballantine Assistant Production Managers * Editorial: Deborah Tobias * Layout: Patricia Hicks * Animation: Leslie Hough * Visual Effects: Brett Hayden * Computer Graphics: Dan Philips * Background/Color Model/Checking: Bruce Grant Williams * Compositing & Retakes: Suzi Vissotzky * Florida Unit: Paul Steele * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Airbrush: John Emerson, Bill Arance * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Color Modelists: Cindy Finn, Christina Stocks, Brigitte Strother, Linda Webber * Color Model Painters: Betsy Ergenbright, Carolyn Guske, Linda McCall * Color Model Development: Barbara McCormack, Jill Stirdivant * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Ann Tucker * Animation Checking: Karen S. Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Bob Revell, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe * Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Production Coordinator: Brett Hayden * Effects Coordinator: Jonathan Levit * Script Supervisor: Nancy Parent Engineering * Managers: Dave Inglish, David F. Wolf * Development: David Coons, Scot Greenidge, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Marty Prager * Support: Raul Anaya, Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Bruce Hatakeyama, Pradeep Hiremath, Kiran Bhakta Joshi, Brad Lowman, Michael K. Purvis, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Mark M. Tokunagam Paul Yanover * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Production Secretaries: Charlene Rogers, Sandee Terzis * Video Shooter: Gregory Hinde * Production Assistants: Ron D. Allen, Bonnie Buckner, Donovan R. Cook III, Stacy R. Meyer * Auditor: Dennis Park * Editor: Mark Hester * Assistant Director: Michael Serrian * First Assistant Editors: Bill Wilner, Barbara Gerety * Assistant Editors: H. Lee Peterson, Scot Scalise * Main and End Titles Designed by: Saxon/Ross Film Design * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Ink & Paint Secretary: Cherie McGowan * Xerographic Camera Operators: Bert Wilson, Robyn Roberts, Dean Stanley, Jo Ann Breuer * Key Xerographic Processors: Sherri Vandoli, Janet Rea, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia * Xerographic Processors: Leyla C. Amaro, Marlene Burkhart, Douglas E. Casper, Karen N. China, Warren Coffman, Bob Cohen, Diana Dixon, Kathy Gilmore, Suzanne Inglis, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Catherine F. Parotino * Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Xerographic Check/Inking: Kris Brown, Laura Craig, Eleanor Dahlen, Maria Fenyvesi, Eve Fletcher, Peggy Gregory, Anne Hazard, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Karan Lee-Storr, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Tatsuko Watanabe * Paint Lab Supervisor: Debra Y. Siegel * Mix & Match: Wilma L. Guénot, Ann Neale * Dispensary: Jim Stocks, S. Ann Sullivan, Shannon Fallis-Kane * Final Check: Monica Albracht, Bonnie Blough, Deborah Mooneyham, Ann Oliphant, Madlyn O'Neill, Howard F. Schwartz, Pat Sito * Cel Service: Jessie Palubeski, Florida D'Ambrosio, Rose DiBucci, Frances Moralde, Teresita M. Proctor * Painting Supervisors: Ginni Mack, Penny Coulter, Barbara Hamane * Assistant Supervisors: James 'Jr' Russell, Janette Hulett * Mark-Up/Paint Checkers: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Rhonda Hicks, Tanya Moreau, Saskia Raevouri, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Ann Marie Sorenson, Annette Vandenberg * Painting: Renee Alcazar, Joyce Alexander, Lada Babicka, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Tania Burton, Mimi Frances Clayton, Chris Conklin, Patti Cowling, Elena Marie Cox, Sybil Cuzzort, Sharon M. Dabek, Jean A. DuBois, Phyllis Fields, Joyce Frey, Etsuko Fujioka, Paulino Garcia, Karen Hepburn, Eadie Hofmann, Gina Howard, Melody Hughes, David Karp, Kathlyn Kephart, Leslie Kober, Annette Leavitt, Denise A. Link, Ashley Shurl Lupin, Teri McDonald, Debbie Mihara, Stephanie Myers, Chris Naylor, Belle Norman, Barbara Palmer, Melanie Pava, Patricia Pettinelli, Bruce Phillipson, Marilyn Pierson, Ronna Pincus, Gale A. Ralegh, Bonnie Ramsey, Linda Redondo, Sharon Rehme, Colene Riffo, Nellie Rodriguez, Ania Rubisz, Gary G. Shafer, Sheryl Ann Smith, Fumiko R. Sommer, Rose Ann Stire, Roxanne M. Taylor, Pattie A. Torocsik, Cookie Tricarico, Helga Vanden Berge, Britt van der Nagel, Irma Velez, Helen Vives, Cathy Walters, Kathy Day Wilbur, Susan Wileman, Denise Wogatzke, Lee Wood, Micki Zurcher, David J. Zywicki, Celeste McDonald-Perry * Additional Painting Services: Pacific Rim Productions, Inc. * Painting Supervisor: Bethann McCoy * Florida Studio Tour · Ink & Paint: Fran Kirsten, Al Kirsten, Andrew Simmons, Jason Leonard Robert Buske, Greg Chin, Janet English, Robert Kerr, Mike Lusby, Pam Manes Darley, Monica Mendez, Lisa Reinert, Laurie Sacks, Elsa Sesto, Joann Tzuanos, Pam Vastbinder, Sharon Vincent, Loretta Weeks, Victoria Winner, Irma Cartaya * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales, Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Jason Leonard, Robert Buske * Compositor: Earl Scott Coffman * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper * Animation Camera: John Cunningham - Supervisor · Ed Austin, Errol Aubry, John Aardal, Brandy Hill, Ron Jackson, Dave Link, Roncie Hantke, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck * Additional Camera Services ** Available Light: John Van Vliet, Joseph Thomas, Marti Julian, Rob Maine ** Baer Animation: Dan C. Larsen, Lin-Z Rogers, Steven Damiani, Harry Moreau * Live Action Reference: Sherri Lynn Stoner, Joshua Finkel * Casting by: Mary V. Buck C.S.A. and Susan Edelman C.S.A. Cast * (in alphabetical order) ** Billy Whitaker as Pepino the Boy ** Holly Berger as Pepina the Girl ** Jeff Bergman as Ed the Cat ** Spike Lee as Mookie ** Danny Aiello as Sal ** Ossie Davis as Da Mayor ** Ruby Dee as Mother Sister ** Giancarlo Esposito as Buggin' Out ** Bill Nunn as Radio Raheem ** John Turturro as Pino ** Richard Edson as Vito ** Roger Guenveur Smith as Smiley ** Rosie Perez as Tina ** Joie Lee as Jade ** Steve White as Ahmad ** Martin Lawrence as Cee ** Leonard L. Thomas as Punchy ** Christa Rivers as Ella ** Robin Harris as Sweet Dick Willie ** Paul Benjamin as ML ** Frankie Faison as Coconut Sid ** Samuel L. Jackson as Mister Señor Love Daddy ** Steve Park as Sonny ** Rick Aiello as Officer Gary Long ** Miguel Sandoval as Officer Mark Ponte ** Luis Antonio Ramos as Stevie ** John Savage as Clifton ** Frank Vincent as Charlie ** Richard Parnell Habersham as Eddie ** Ginny Yang as Kim ** Nicholas Turturro as Extra * Additional Voices: Scott Beach, Daws Butler, Bob Camp, Jack Carter, Tara Charendoff, Don DeLuise, Danny DeVito, Debi Derryberry, Bill Fagerbakke, Michael Monroe Heyward, Thom Huge, Tom Kenny, John Kricfalusi, Christina Lange, Francesca Marie Smith, Gail Matthius, Tracey Lee Smythe, Howie Mandel, Kellie Martin, Debbie Muller, Harris Peet, Russi Taylor, Brennan Thicke, Stephanie Louise Vallance, Billy West * Additional Dialogue: Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell Music * Songs Produced by: Howard Ashman, Alan Menken & Robert Kraft * Songs Arranged by: Robby Merkin & Alan Menken * Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Bennett * Music Editor: Charles Paley * Music Editing: Segue Music * Music Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Evergreen Studios * Orchestrations by: Thomas Pasatieri, Philip Giffin * Orchestra Conducted by: J.A.C. Redford * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent & Isobel Griffiths * Music Preparations: Jo Anne Kane Music Services * Musicians: Tom Boyd · English Horn & Oboe Soloist, Ethmer Roten · Flute, James Thatcher · French Horn Production * Senior Production Associate: Susan Hamana * Production Controller Kevin Reher * Assistant Production Accountant: Terri Greening * Purchasing/Facilities Manager: Dennis "DJ" Jennigs * Purchasing Assistant: Kathleen Handy * Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha, Lori Lombarde, Ellen Devine * Assistant Production Coordinators: Victoria Jaschob, Lucas Putnam * Production Schedules Coordinator: Katherine Sarafian * Production Office Assistants: Jonas Rivera, Alethea Harampolis, Christian Hill, Nancy Copeland * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Production Assistants: Matt Allen, Matthew Garbera, Rebecca Pahr Huntley, Leelannee Beckner, Heather Hutchinson, Sylvia Sanchez, Kirk Bodyfelt, Francine Luna, Christopher Tapia, Kevin L. Briggs, Gary Matanky, Manda Vinson, Cliff Freitas, Karenna Mazur, Angelique N. Yen, Joe Morris * Production Accountants: Andrea McCarthy Paul, Carole Constantineau, Darrell L. Brown, Robin J. Flynn * Production Administrator: Suzi Vissotzky * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Cynthia Bogart, Eric Glassberg * Additional Production Support: Eric Alvarez, Sylvie Bennett-Fauqué, Jennifer Brown, Amy Beth Clark, Jamal M. Davis, Dino de Marco, Peter Del Vecho, François Desnus, Flynn Falcone, Evariste Ferreira, Christine Griego, Krissie Kaufman, Nicoletta Marcialis, Taylor Milne, Aisling O'Gorman, Tim Pauer, Patrick G. Ramos, Anna Strasser, Gypsy Vozoff, Judy Wolf * Additional Production Accountants: Liza Breuninger, Christine McCallum, Glen Gagnon, Nancy Guo-Gustafsson, Debbie Hagman, Frank William Knittel Jr. Technology *Manager, Media Group: Thomas Moore, Jr. *Manager, Management Applications: Kevin J. Hussey *Manager, Systems Software Development: Graham S. Allan *Manager, Systems: Jeff Rochlin *Manager, Technical Services: Mark M. Tokunaga *Manager, Traditional Animation Software: Todd Scopio *Technology Support: Ross Allard, Brett Achorn, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Michael C. Bolds, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Letha L. Burchard, Mark R. Carlson, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, John Cejka, Lawrence Chai, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Tom Corrigan, Jefferson Crutchfield, Patrick Dalton, Charles E. Deal, Jerry A. Eisenberg, Norbert Faerstain, David Patrick Flynn, Scott Garrett, Sean Joel Goldman, Steven L. Groom, David R. Herandez, Paul Hildebrandt, John D. Hoffman, Shannon R. Howard, James P. Hurrell, Danny Jewell, Marc Jordan, Daniel C. Kim, Joseph M. Logmar, James MacBurney, Jean Madonnet, Michael A. McClure, Kevin A. McGuire, Thaddeus P. Miller, Jack Muleady, Jeff Nash, Tom Naylor II, Troy Norin, David Oguri, Mabel Lim Okamura, David E. Ortega, Tamara R. Payton, Julie Reelfs, Patrick Robin, Nathalie Roca Ripoll, James A. Sandweiss, Nassar B. Salomon, Matthew Schnittker, Arthur H. Shek, Jeffrey L. Sickler, Chris Springfield, John Stimson, Charles Stoner, Yun-Chen Sung, Sandy Sunseri, Joe Suzow, Ramus Tamstorf, Laurie Tracy, Roy Turner, Tamara Valdes, Jon Y. Wada, Sahara E. Ford-Wernick, Doug White, Derek E. Wilson, Tomas A. Wong, Terence Worley, Fran R. Zandonella, Michael Zarembski Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixer: Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes * Video Crew: Al Vasquez, Brian Jolley, David Jones * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Projection: Don Henry * Color Timer: Tom Shaffer * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Poster Artist: John Alvin * Sound Readers: Theresa Gilroy, James Melton, Armetta Jackson * Post Production Sound Coordinator: Fabiola Stevenson * China · Production Consultant: Lisa Atkinson * Studio Executive: Max Howard * Trainees: Dan Boulos, Ashley Brannon, Bob Bryan, Debbie DuBois, Natalie Franscioni, Ed Gutierrez, Brad Kuha, Serge Michaels, Pres Romanillos * Rendering on: Silicon Graphics Computer Systems * Modeling Software by: Alias Research, Inc. * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco * Titles & Opticals by: Cinema Research Corporation * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film * Prints by: Technicolor® * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy, Bill Schultz, Mary Harrington, Lee Gunther, Stanley E. Paperny * Special Thanks to: Albert Tavares, Arlene Schwartz, Lulu Washington 6030BB36-EA21-434A-9B4C-15A549F6596B.jpeg * Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres * No. 29385 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © MCMLXXXIX The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos 5D58F1F7-E379-4147-9C67-9AE515326846.png * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:Pepina the Girl Cartoon Category:Ed The Cat Cartoon Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Silver Screen Partners IV Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Random House Home Video